


Together For Never

by cowboybedrestyourhead



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Longing, One-Sided Attraction, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybedrestyourhead/pseuds/cowboybedrestyourhead
Summary: Two lovers sit together
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 32





	Together For Never

Two hands are intertwined. They are soft and round and compliment each other perfectly.

Two eyes stare into each other. They sparkle with love and joy.

Two hearts beat together. They pulse with connection.

But two minds are not together, for one is in the moment with the one right there.

The other mind, however, is far away with another.

It pretends the hand is small, but strong.

It sees not a girl with a soft pretty face, but a boy who is unkempt and free.

It's heart beats the same as one who is nowhere in sight.

And so as these two lovers sit together.

They are close as can be.

Yet so very, very far apart.


End file.
